


Peter Parkers Phone Call

by ShadowQuill



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Pepper Potts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harley Keener is Pepper Potts kid, Harley Keener is the first son, He has to answer it on speaker, Little ooc Peter, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oh no it's the president, Or he will be by the end, Pepper Potts is President, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter gets a phone call in class, Peter parker is instagram famous, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Harley Keener, Superfamily, but not too much, whats endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQuill/pseuds/ShadowQuill
Summary: Peter just wants to go on break with his boyfriend Harley, who is also the son of the president Pepper Potts.Of course nothing is easy for Peter when the president calls him in the middle of class and he is forced to answer on speaker.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 554
Collections: Peter_gets_Phone_calls





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [yes sir, mister president](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107719) by [pomegranateboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/pseuds/pomegranateboy). 



> Plz enjoy this Has been in my head for a while now, so in glad to get it onto paper also plz check it what inspired this cuz its amazing!!! ^^^

“Hey, Ned,” Peter said as he walked into Midtown the last day before Christmas break.

“Hey, Peter, what's up?” Ned responds as he opens his locker where he and Peter meet up every day.

He shrugged, “Not much, just excited to get out of here.”

Ned laughed, “Me too! What are you planning on doing again?”

This brought a big smile to Peter's face. “I’m going to Harleys and gonna spend a week there with my Dads!”

Ned just rolled his eyes, “You spend so much time talking about him, when do I get to meet your boyfriend?”

Peter bit his lip and looked down at his shoes because there’s something about Harley that Peter has kept in the dark.

Harleys’ mom is Pepper Potts.

As in, Madame President of the United States Pepper Potts.

Harleys' mom won the election as a businesswoman and a damn good one at that. She used to run Peters dad’s company, Stark Industries, for years. Tony told her that she could run the country better than the orange Cheeto, she took that as a challenge.

And she won the goddamn election.

She won the popular and electoral votes in a landslide. The first Democrat to win Texas since 1976. Pepper made it her goal to give equal rights to everyone regardless of gender, race, or sexual orientation, and has made deals with other countries that others have never been able to.

Essentially she was the opposite of Trump and most people loved her.

But Peter and Harley met when his mom was still CEO of S.I. They were both nerdy child geniuses so they hit it off immediately. They also both had famous parents, Harleys obviously being the CEO of SI and Peters being Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

Unlike Harley, Peter stays out of the media’s limelight and no one knows he’s the son of two Avengers. Everyone knows that Harley Potts is the son of single mother Pepper Potts.

Ned, however, doesn’t know that the Harley Potts is the same Harley Peter is dating. He also doesn’t know that Peter's two dads are Tony and Steve.

They have been friends since first grade, but Peter just got adopted two years ago, after May died, and Ned just hasn’t had a chance to come over yet.

Peter's Aunt died two years ago, and he was already Spider-Man at that time, so Tony decided to give him a permanent family with him. Peter has been forever grateful and now loves his Avenger family.

“Ned you can meet him when he comes to visit in a few months,” Peter said shyly.

“A few months, Peter! Why can’t I meet him now?” Ned complained as he finished putting all of his unnecessary items in his locker.

“Because he lives outta state you know that,” Peter responded.

“Yeah but you could always FaceTime me at his house,” Ned said.

Peter furrowed his brows and started twitching with his Stark Watch.

He debated the pros and cons.

Cons

  * Would ask how we met (would have to explain family)
  * Fanboying over Pepper (he and MJ both love her)
  * Fanboy over family (fucking loves the Avengers)



Pros

  * Ned would know the truth (already knows about Spider-Man)
  * Ned would be happy to know



The cons seemed to win, but Ned's happiness won over every other argument Peter could come up with.

Peter sighed dramatically, “Fine Ned, I will FaceTime you and you can meet him this week.”

Ned had a huge smile break across his face, “Thank you, Peter, you will not regret this!”

Peter turned to him and smiled.

“I can’t wait!” Ned said as he waved goodbye to Peter because the warning bell to get to class had just rung.

“Bye Ned,” Peter waves as he walked to AP Physics.

Physics for Peter was boring, even AP Physics.

He could make free body diagrams in his sleep. So if he stared into space no one could really blame him. Not even his teacher Mr. Davis could really blame him, he’s seen his test grades, he’s not an idiot.

The period finally came to an end after what felt like an eternity. Peter finally trudged to his next class English, then to Chemistry, before finally going to lunch.

“I just want to go home!” Peter groaned before letting his head fall onto his crossed arms on the table.

MJ smirked from her spot down the table, “Calm down lover boy.”

Peter picked his head up just enough to glare at her before whining and plopping his head back down. ”I just wanna see Harley, ” he complained.

MJ rolled her eyes and Ned smiled brightly, ”I get to meet him MJ!” Ned squealed.

”Why does he get to meet him before me?” MJ asked as she scooted down the table closer to them.

Peter rolled his eyes, ”Because he asked first.”

”Well, now in asking. When can I meet your boyfriend?”

Peter picked up his head and remedied ”I’ll FaceTime both of you and we can do a group chat tonight, so you can both meet him, okay?”

MJ smiled like, actually smiled, “I look forward to it.”

Peter looked at her gobsmacked, ”Okay, so what are you guys doing for break?” Peter asked.

Ned smiles and explained how he was going to visit family in Hawaii, and MJ was going to New Jersey to visit family. They spent the rest of lunch discussing what they wanted for the holidays, and what they got other people. All of them agreeing on giving each other their presents when they get back.

The bell eventually rang signaling the end of lunch and Peter, Ned, and MJ all walked to AP Gov because they were all in the same class.

His teacher was taking about the importance of the electoral college, and Peter was taking notes diligently, when his cell phone rang.

If this were any other class with any other teacher besides he would have apologized and shut off the phone, but Mr. Taylor handless things differently. He made the student answer the phone.

On speaker.

So while Peter looked at his phone forelongly, Mr. Taylor stopped teaching and looked at Peter expectantly.

”Are you going to answer that Mr. Parker?” he asked as he placed his expo marker down.

Peter caught a glimpse of the caller ID and his blood ran cold.

It was Pepper, the President.

“I’d r-really rather not, sir,” Peter said.

That’s when Peter looked to his left to see MJ leaning over to see who it was, and when she saw ‘Pepper Potts 🙌👩💼’ she glanced at Peter quizzically.

Mr. Taylor looked at him disappointedly, “Fine if you won’t answer your phone then I will.”

Faster than Peter could process Mr. Taylor was in front of him and answering the phone on speaker, “Hello?” He asked.

”Hey Peter, ” was heard through the other side and gasps were heard around the room.

MJ and Ned especially looked surprised and looked at Peter like he was in a new light for the first time.

“Harley has been bugging me all day to ask what time you are going to arrive, but he doesn’t want to ask himself because he doesn’t want to seem quote on quote clingy,” Pepper said as she started laughing. A shout of Mom was heard from the other side.

Then there was intense whispering going on all around Peter, because everyone knows what the President sounds like.

Pepper started laughing louder from the other lauds of the phone call and Peters face just kept getting redder.

“It’s, okay Madame Potts really, but umm… I don’t know exactly when we are leaving and right now isn’t really…”

“Peter how many times do I have to tell you it’s Pepper no more of this Ms, and Madame business okay? I mean your dating my son for Pete’s sake,” Pepper rectified.

That's when Flash decided to make his presence known. ”What the fuck Parker!? You had a fake Pepper Potts call you and claim to be your, probably fake, boyfriends mom, that’s a new low for you Penis!” He yelled across the room.

The other side went quiet for a while.

”Who was that Peter?” Pepper asked deathly calm.

“The was no one,” Peter quickly rectified.

“Peter what’s going on?” Harley asked sounding scared and like he was pouting.

Peter hates the thought of Harley pouting so he sighed and told the truth, “I’m in Gov right now and when a phone rings in my class we have to answer it on speaker so my whole class can hear us right now.”

“Oh god Peter I’m sorry I told mom that you were still at lunch because I thought it lasted 45 minutes when it’s only 30, I’m really sorry,” Harley spoke quickly.

Peter released a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding, “Its okay Harley, people were gonna find out eventually. At least now I don't have to see them for a few days so we can figure it out Harls,” Peter said.

Peter heard a sniff, and his heart broke.

Harley was crying over a simple mistake, and Peter felt awful.

”Really?” Harley asked with another sniffle.

“Yeah Harls, everything will be fine,” Peter reassured.

Usually Harley was the one comforting Peter, the top of the couple, but right now Peter has to comfort him.

“Great glad you two resolved that, but Peter someone just bullied you and as the President it is my job to stop it,” Pepper butted in.

Peter rolled his eyes, “It’s literally not,” he said.

“Peter I’m texting your parents to come pick you up you will be leaving sooner than we thought after all.” Pepper said.

“Bye Peter!” Harley yelled before all noise from the phone stopped and Peter was left in the middle of a shocked class at the center of attention.

”So what do we do now?” Peter asked before the class descended into a mess of noise chaos.


	2. The Proof

The class was really loud and yelling question after question at Peter. They were very loud and the teacher wasn’t doing anything because he was too shocked to move too. Peter was forced to put his hands over his ears to block out the harsh noise. When MJ noticed she immediately dominated the room. 

“Everyone shut up!” She yelled over all the noise. Somehow still maintaining her “I don’t give a shit” attitude. 

Everyone calmed down pretty quickly after that and the teacher finally shook himself out of his daze. 

“I think we all have some questions for Mr.Parker-“ Mr. Taylor started before he was interrupted. 

“It’s actually Stark-Rogers,” Peter mumbled. 

“What!” Ned exclaimed, “your last name is actually Stark-Rogers?!” 

Peter looked up eyes wide when he realized what he said and what, subsequently, Ned yelled. As Peter thought it over he really didn't see the harm in telling people the truth. He wasn’t ashamed of his parents at all, quite the opposite actually. He’s really proud to be their son. 

Also, he was like 99.99% sure his parents were going to barge into the room in less than thirty minutes to take him to DC. At least with him telling the truth now, rumors won’t spread later. 

That doesn’t mean that he wasn’t nervous so as he wrung his hands together he looked up at his class who was staring at him. He coughed once then said “Yeah, my last name was changed to Stark-Rogers when I was adopted by my dads. I’m the son of Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers.”

The whole room gasped, and it became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, again. 

“What the fuck Parker!” Flash screamed at him. “I don’t believe you, I also don’t believe that the president just talked to you on the phone.”

Peter rolled his eyes and stalked closer to Flash till they were face to face. “I really don’t care if you believe me or not, but my dads are going to burst through those doors and threaten you. And when that happens I won’t feel bad for you when you shit your pants,” Peter said looking up at Flash’s 6’1” frame from his own 5’5”. He took a step back and took a deep breath before continuing, “now before they get here do any of you have questions?” 

Peter then looked at his teacher for approval, and he just nodded, he too wanted answers. 

The rest of the class was shocked at Peters out of character outburst, but nobody could really blame him. They all looked around at each other before hands started raising. 

Peter looked around and called on Ned first obviously.

“Were you ever gonna tell me about all this Peter?” He asked with a sad tone to his voice. 

Peter looked at him with shock on his face, “of course I was Ned, but it was a lot and it happened fast, I didn’t want to overwhelm you. Also, I was gonna facetime you this weekend so you could meet Harley, and your face would have been priceless!” He exclaimed. 

Ned laughed and accepted Peter's answer for now. Peter looked over to MJ who just nodded at his answer, her version of acceptance. 

Peter then looked around and called on Betty to hear her question. 

“So if you're the son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, do you live in Avengers Tower with the rest of the Avengers?” She asked. 

Peter smiles at her, “Yes I do, and they’re all my extended family.”

When they looked at Peter to continue he did. 

“What I mean is I either call them dad or pops, or I call them aunt or uncle. I love all of them and they're my family.” He said with a dopey smile on his face. 

The class awwed, as their resident nerd gushed about his family. 

Peter turned bright red and asked if anyone else had any questions.

The whole class raised their hands… again. He called on Abe to ask his question.

“Do you have any proof that you know the Avengers?” He asked. 

Peter realized that was a fair question to ask, so he asked the teacher if he could connect his phone to the projector to show some pictures of his family. He readily agreed and when Peter was done a selfie of him and his dads out in Central Park appeared. Tony and Steve were wearing hats and sunglasses, but once you know who you’re looking at it’s obviously Iron Man and Captain America. In the picture Peters smiling between his dads, they’re all sitting on a bench and Peters also holding an ice cream cone. 

It’s one of Peter's favorites, and just looking at the people that took him in and gave him a home when he had no one to turn to and nowhere to go, he smiled and a single tear ran down his face. 

The class went silent as they stared between the photo and Peter. Then Peter scrolled through his camera roll to show pictures of him on Clint’s shoulders as they attacked Natasha, on Bucky’s shoulders, for a chicken fight out of a pool. 

Then there was a video that Peter took, of himself sneaking up on his parents who were snuggled together watching a movie. You can clearly see the back of their heads over the couch, and Peter sneaks around the couch and jumps on them. They appear startled for a bit before they start tickling him, and he drops the phone on the ground, and laughter can be heard. It eventually dies down and Tony picks up the phone and turns it to face the three of them and they smile before the video ends. But you can see the love in all three of their eyes. 

Peter then turns off the projector and his class looks at him with admiration, as they see a new side of him. 

Flash then speaks up, “Is your internship even real?” He asks. 

“Yes, it is,” and before Peter could continue Flash interrupted.

“So you got it because you’re Tony Stark’s son! That’s not fair to all those people that deserved that spot!” He yelled. 

Peter rolled his eyes, for what felt like the 100th time that day, “as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I got the internship before I was adopted. That’s how I knew my dad and pops and why they decided to adopt me. They already knew me and wanted to help me out.” 

Flash looked gobsmacked, so he sat down to stop digging himself a deeper grave. 

The class then continued asking questions, and they learned that yes, Peter has thrown Cap’s shield, and yes he has worked on the Iron Man suit. The questions continued until the door opened and Steve and Tony walked in. Tony dressed in a three-piece suit, with his iconic sunglasses. Steve walked in with a blue and white checkered shirt and a brown leather jacket. 

Tony walked in, took off his sunglasses, and said “We’re here for Peter.” 

The class stared, because seeing Tony on a phone and meeting him in person are two very different things. 

Peter just shouldered his book bag and walked out of the class not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took way longer than I was expecting but there have been so many things that have happened in the past months. There has been cancer diagnosis and chemo in my family and a new baby cousin and now this whole quarantine thing. I’m hoping I’ll have more inspiration and the third chapter should be out soon, I haven’t started it yet. I just finished this one like four minutes ago so... 
> 
> Hope you all stay safe and healthy!!
> 
> (Also if you could please leave a comment telling me what you think)


	3. The Trip

The three of them walked straight out of the school and to Tony’s ridiculously over expensive red Ferrari FF. 

Tony hopped in the driver's seat, Steve in the passenger and Peter behind his pops. Tony pulled out of the parking lot and drove on his way to the private airport. 

They talked about anything and everything from what Peter’s class now knows and the subsequent press conference they now need to have, to Christmas, and what they're looking forward to. They talked during the whole thirty minute drive to Teterboro Airport. 

Peter likes this airport because it’s private so his dads don’t get ambushed as much as they would if they went to LaGuardia. They parked the car, and made their way to the plane. 

Right before they boarded, Tony stopped them. 

“Pete stand in front of the plane for a photo.” He said. 

Peter looked at his dad quizzically, “why?” He asked, “we always go on this plane, it’s not my first trip.”

Tony rolled his eyes and took out his Stark Phone, “once we tell the world who you are, you’re going to need a PR team. They are probably gonna monitor your instagram, and we need pictures of you ‘living the life’ or so they 

say.” Tony replied. 

Peter just sighed and knew that his public image would probably be important now, so he took off his book bag, set down his luggage, and stood in front of the plane. He then pointed at the Stark Industries logo on the side of it, and his dad snapped the picture. It was a cheesy photo but definitely appropriate for the son of a billionaire to post on Instagram. 

Then he boarded the plane, while his parents loaded the luggage in the outside luggage hold of the plane.

Thankfully Peter’s parents had the sense of mind to grab his luggage before they left the tower in haste. 

Peter stepped into the plane last and smiled. 

Growing up, a private jet was only something of dreams and far off fantasy that never seemed reachable. 

The jet had two white arm chair-like seats on the left side of the plane with a holographic table in between. The right side had a white U-shaped couch that matched the pattern of the chairs on the right. The sofa had a table in the middle, for food, not technological discoveries. As you make your way further into the jet there’s a wall behind the chairs and sofa with an archway so people can still get through, and a tv. The arch way is not centered, but off to the left a bit. The other side of the wall has a floor to ceiling fridge and a counter running along the wall. There’s a table in the middle of the room for a more formal diner.

Beyond the table there is another wall/ archway thing but it acts more like a tunnel, with a bathroom behind the wall and the door into it in the hallway. At the end of the hallway there’s a door that leads into a bedroom with a tv, bed, and closet for luggage. 

Peter threw himself down on the couch. Laying down face first with his head in his hands and groaned. He remained there for a few minutes to collect his thoughts and breath his last breath of normality before being thrown into the spotlight. 

He stayed there till his parents boarded, but he didn’t notice them. Oblivious to his son’s thoughts Tony snapped a picture of his son in distress. 

And then proceeded to post it on Twitter. 

@IAmIronMan Tony Stark ✓

  * My son is having an existential crisis, he gets it from me



[ _ image _ ] @PeterWithaB

Immediately Tonys phone started buzzing, so he silenced it and decided to worry about the repercussions later. 

Peter however started having his own phone buzzing non stop. He sat up, pulled his phone out of his back pocket and looked to see what was going on. 

Turns out he was gaining followers on Twitter at an alarming rate. 

Seriously how many people have notifications on for Tony Stark, and started following Peter that quickly?

Peter looked up from the couch and his phone to see his dad grinning cheekily at him. 

Peter groaned for about the 100th time of the day and asked “Was that really necessary?”

Tony looked affronted, and gasped dramatically, he even put his hand over his heart, and replied “when have you ever known me to not be dramatic?” He huffed, “seriously Pete, this is totally in character for me and now I can post all the embarrassing pictures I want!” He exclaimed with glee. 

Steve snorted and threw himself down in one of the armchair things across from Peter. Tony followed his example and sat down in the other chair. 

“Wait,” Tony said, “I can brag about all your achievements now like a real dad! This is going to be great!” He said with a grin. 

Steve let out a bigger burst of laughter and just smiled at his husband lovingly. 

Peter couldn’t help but crack a smile too, I mean having your dad brag about you on social media is embarrassing, but it’s something Peter has never experienced. 

His biological dad died when he was so young. FaceBook barely existed at the time, and while he will always love Ben, and see him as a father figure, he never fully grasped how Facebook and other social media apps work. 

It would be nice. 

“I can’t wait till your PR team finds out you introduced your son to the world by making fun of him,” Peter said, “they are going to have a field day.”

Tony just shrugged “I’d like to see them try anything.”

Steve and Peter both laughed and the tension had eased. 

Peter pulled out his laptop and set it on the table as the stair and doors to the plane receded and closed. The plane was completely auto piloted by Friday so they were soon up in the air, cruising over New Jersey. 

The flight from New Jersey to DC is just over an hour long, which seems short but a drive would take four hours without the added Christmas traffic. Flying was the best bet. 

Half way through the flight Tony and Steve had migrated to the opposite side of the couch and subsequently fell asleep. 

Peter took out his own phone and took a picture of the two leaning on each other, but clearly asleep. 

He opened Twitter and tweeted out:

@PeterWithaB Peter Stark-Rogers

  * I now see where I get my constant need for sleep from… it’s 1:00… 😐



[ _ image _ ] @IAmIronMan @TheRealCaptainAmerica

Peter took one last glance at his parents before shutting his laptop and staring out the window at the world below. 

He smiled thinking of how much he is grateful for the life he has and for the fact that in less than an hour he will be seeing Harley again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaoooo it’s been a little less than a year since I’ve updated. Oof. Last chapter was posted April 23, 2020. Oof......


End file.
